


Realm of Dreams

by haree



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, fluff dokun, nct - Freeform, oneirology! au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haree/pseuds/haree
Summary: Kun has experienced vivid dreams in the 'Realm of Dreams' multiple times before. Doyoung, on the other hand,  has never even imagined that these types of things existed. The two met and bonded over the 5 hours given by the realm.





	Realm of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This fic can be confusing at the first few sentences or even paragraphs, so I encourage all to read onwards to clearly understand it!

The portal opened. 

 

Lavender and mustard tints blended into one. Bright blonde stars and cloud silver sprinkles drizzles from the doorway of  magic - a doorway leaded to the realm of a series of thoughts, images, and sensations occurring in a person's mind during sleep - in much simpler words; the realm of dreams. 

 

Kun slowly paced into the familiar gate he had experienced multiple times before. He was inside of it when everything became pitch black. It was bloodcurdling at first, though he gradually learned to get use to the weird atmosphere and scenery. Five minutes in and there was no delta, there was no change. Fret started to spark from his interior. His brain pestered him to withdraw this ordeal but his heart plagued the opposite. Deep inside, he knew that it wasn’t a good idea to extend this quagmire but what’s the worst that could happen? 

 

Five minutes more and it was freezing. 

 

The Chinese male could feel that his encircling was varying from time to time. At the first seconds of the entry, he could feel a warm breeze. He tasted summer. He could feel the sand below him and could hear the flowing of sea water, its level almost up to his feet. He could sense kids around him constructing sand castles to his right and a group of friends enacting volleyballs tournaments to his left. 

 

That scene quickly came to an end and it shape-shifted to another one.

 

Autumn season. 

Kun felt drizzling rain hitting his hair every once in a while. The sound of rain clashing to the ground harmonised with birds’ chatter. Rapidly, he realized that he was under a tree, probably sitting in a cross-legged position. He felt alone - Kun felt lonely. Perhaps there were couples surrounded him or perhaps there was none, maybe he was alone. Nonetheless, he enjoyed the weather and isolution. He enjoyed when the mother bird scolded her sons and how the sons stayed quiet. He enjoyed when the sky outbreaks with more and more amounts of drizzle that merely dampened his hair and shirt. It gave him the time to think and rethink and deen about absolutely nothing. This was his favorite moment of the awaiting. 

 

Then it was ten minutes into the waiting. 

 

As noted before, it was, indeed, freezing. The ground was slippery. The frosty winds hit him once every ten seconds. His whole body was shaking. Kun felt the urge to receive warmness.

 

Then, all of a sudden, the coldness and darkness started to dissolve. 

 

Kun fell down inside an abyss as the darkness cleared out. He landed on something. Something hard. He rapidly breathed to catch some air. He was in pain. He was in so much pain that he howled whenever he moved a muscle. So he stayed there, on the hard ground, silent and in harm. He didn’t know what to do. He thought that maybe this was his worst-case scenario. He thought that he was going to just  _ die. _

 

But he kept on. 

 

Kun was hugging himself in the middle of a ashen pale room that seem endless. No walls around, nothing was around. It was dead quiet. Not even any sound of breathing was in town. As each second went by, the Chinese male felt more and more nuisance, which made his headache much worse than before. His body was numb from so much harm done. He couldn’t even washed off his tears that was spilling from his eyes. His vision was as hazy as mountain fog. Muscles were unstable and insensible. The list of abuses to his body could go on forever.

 

“ _ Fuck! _ ” a voice arisen after a few minutes of dead silence. 

 

Kun quickly got up at the sudden utter with tears still leaping off his eyes. He looked around the empty room hoping to discern someone or at least something. After nothing appeared in his sight, Kun rushed forward to nowhere in particular. He was running for what seem like hours until he bumped into something - he bumped into a male. 

 

The stranger winced trying to steady back up. Kun watched every move of his muscles on the ground. The stranger was thin. His shoulder was broad and wide. Legs so skinny in his black ripped jeans. Regular black t-shirt with a v-neck. Shirt tucked inside his pants. 

 

The stranger had gotten up and went towards Kun, who was still frozen on the floor. He was in front of Kun. The Chinese boy could only see the male’s legs which were covered by fabric. The taller leaned down and led out one of his hand. “Hey.” 

 

Kun grabbed onto his hand. The two were standing so close in front of one another. Kun could feel the other’s warm breath on his cheeks. “Hi.” 

 

                                                                                                                    ♡ ྀ

 

The stranger had helped Kun get up from his fell, he took Kun’s hands and led them forward in silence. Kun, not knowing what to do, kept quiet and followed behind. 

 

They were five minutes in their amble when the stranger ceased then turned around towards the shorter. His eyes were so dark and murky, only hopeless filled them, he slightly opened his mouth and murmured while looking to the ground, “this is useless.” 

 

Kun opened his mouth but quickly closed it. He smiled to the taller and squeezed the latter hand which was intertwined with his. 

 

“Who are you?” asked the stranger. 

 

Kun grinned again and sat down. He patted the space next to him. The taller followed. A cozy hush fell over the two - until Kun’s voice arised. “I’m Qian Kun.” 

 

“You sure don’t talk a lot.” the guy smiled at his saying. 

 

Kun nodded then replied, “Talking a lot would be incredibly annoying and boring.”

 

“But I want to know you. I want to know who you are. Where you come from. How old you are. Your job. Your mom and dad. I want to know more than just your name, Kun.” 

 

His eyes twinkled as he talked. They weren’t as dark and helpless anymore. A sudden fascination set upon Kun. “Why don’t you tell me your name first before I start on my background?” 

 

The stranger swiftly informed. “Doyoung. Kim Doyoung.” 

 

The two carried on their introduction learning about both big and small things about one another like how Kun was interested in kids meanwhile Doyoung prefered animals. Their amusing topics carried in the talk: from Geography to cooking to Biology to tables to Christmas. 

 

Christmas was Kun’s favorite topic. Doyoung soonly understood why when asked later. It was because of family meetings held every christmas which all of his relatives would gather together in his house and that kids would need his supervision. 

 

Kun could like Christmas whereas Doyoung ardently conversed to the former about tables. Kun kept notes that Doyoung had a strong aversion toward metal tables. The latter fancied wooden ones and was fond of stone ones with a mix of coloring on top. The fact that Doyoung would checked in table markets as a hobby is a really spellbound fascination for Kun. 

 

Time passed by quickly and entertainingly. 

 

Earlier, a time bomb, which looked harmless, appeared far enough from the two males. It showed the remaining time they both had in this realm. They had already spent two hours discussing about random topics. There were only three hours left. 

 

They took stake of the remaining hours by building up their own worlds. They had realised, in the middle of talking about cars, that by saying that they wished for something would make that thing appeared.

 

So, as expected, they both started building their own perfect worlds. 

 

Kun’s world was a warm place. With only one house and its surrounding area full of nature. The house had three stories. It has a style of country with modern interior. It was dark in the inside and the air was fresh and bracing. There were five rooms and two was libraries. Doyoung rated the house half out of ten which received a punch in return from the house designer. 

 

Doyoung’s world was appropriated mostly of houses with their designs so beautifully thought. Kun was amazed to discover each of the houses’ interior design too. Though he loved like five of the houses, one really caught his attention. It was a small log house with its interior so cozy and warm. 

 

The log house was as small as a bedroom. It has a tent inside with many soft pillows and gentle music playing in the background. The tent indeed had many cute colorful designs and blankets were soft as well though there was one, on purpose. The smoothing low music filled the whole house which lulled Kun a little by little. Doyoung was also resting beside Kun. The two was covered by the one blanket cuddling. 

 

Though it was too perfect to be true. 

 

The sound of the time bomb started to overshadow the soft music. Kun got up, followed by Doyoung. Outside was the time bomb which showed that they only had two minutes left. Kun bit his lip studying the time bomb. “Shit.” 

 

Doyoung tapped onto the older’s shoulders. With a dismal smile he softly avowed, “You know that I had so much fun here as much as the pain. Thank you and I’ll see you in the real world, Kun.” 

 

Kun held Doyoung’s hand then put it to his chest. “We’ll see each other again Doyoungie.” 

 

Doyoung grinned to his friend then nodded. 

 

Then the whole thing went pitch black. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ~  
> 


End file.
